


The Rainbow Connection

by Galrafloofandlove



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Male Character, Blind Character, Blind Keith (Voltron), Car Accidents, Chronic Illness, F/M, First Kiss, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Male Character, Guitarist Lance (Voltron), Guitars, Heart Attacks, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Light Angst, Never Have I Ever, Pansexual Character, Pansexual Hunk (Voltron), Pansexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Paralysis, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-18 12:50:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15486132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galrafloofandlove/pseuds/Galrafloofandlove
Summary: After Pidge finds herself in a Car Wreck, she has to deal with how this affects her life while bonding with her hospital roommate.





	1. The Same Air

**Author's Note:**

> ///TW: CAR ACCIDENT DESCRIPTION. 
> 
> I don't know much medical stuff, but I did do some research. Please tell me if anything is incorrect!

She had no warning

She was hit straight head on, with nothing she could have possibly done but just sit in her car and watch her life change forever.

The glass shattered as she watched herself fall.

She watched herself plummet toward the solid ground. 

The bright yellow lines painted on the road 

The black, unforgiving road directly under her, waiting to squish her into nothingness

She imagined it was quick in actual time, but everything seemed to move in slow motion. Her life flashed before her eyes. The first time Matt babysat, the first machine she made, the first code she successfully broke and the first code she successfully made. Getting accepted into the coding program at one of the computer science colleges. Moving in and meeting her best friend until the end of time. Studying for midterms without sleep for 48 hours with Allura. The time she stayed up until 4am to write a paper while Allura dropped coffee off when she woke up to take her insulin. 

Her final memory was getting in the car that day.

Getting in the car to go to the craft store to pick up fake leaves for a poster project she had. 

And the truck she caught sight of the second it crashed into her. 

She closed her eyes as she blacked out. 

~~~~~~

She woke up to faint beeping. 

She was alive. 

There was something stuck in her arm, some other things stuck to her chest. Her right arm was in some kind of cast. “Katie!” She heard a feminine voice call her name and as her vision cleared, she saw Allura’s smiling face looking down at her. She tried to speak, but all that came out was a squeak. Tears started to stain the corners of Allura’s eyes. “You don't need to talk...I'm so glad you're okay.” Allura said, trying to flick the tears out of her eyes. Pidge heard a small chuckle over to the side, and Allura was fumbling around on her phone. “Sorry. Your brother will be here soon. Him and Romelle went to get some stuff. They're both so happy you're awake Katie, we're just so happy you're okay” Pidge laughed a little at Allura’s tone. It was as ecstatic as Pidge had ever seen her

Matt walked in a few minutes later, his face perking up the second he saw his sister’s eyes open. She was still laying down, and whoever chuckled before spoke. “Hiya Matt. Romelle. Welcome back.” The male voice said, and Matt responded “Hello Lance.” The other boy was in the same light blue hospital gown Pidge had on, and he had even more things hooked up on his chest. He sat up in his hospital bed and bit his lip. “Pidge!” Matt ran over to his sibling's hospital bed and looked over at her with sparkling eyes as Romelle gave Allura a kiss on the cheek. Both Matt and Allura’s eyes were red and puffy, and all three of them had bags under their eyes. “How long have I been here?” She asked, finally looking over at the boy in the bed next to her. He had much darker skin than herself, chocolate brown hair and blue eyes that shimmered as the light shone on them. Nobody wanted to answer her question, so Romelle cleared her throat and took it upon herself to deliver the news. “Five days” She finally said, and Allura looked ready to burst into tears. Romelle patted her girlfriend’s back to try and calm her. Pidge guessed she had seen enough crying to last a lifetime. She had cried herself enough to last a million lifetimes. After Matt had ranted and went on and on about everything that happened on his road trip down (Matt’s college was four hours away), Pidge tried to sit up, using her elbows and shoulders as support. Matt immediately came to her side and tried to help her, and after a shared effort from both of the Holt siblings, and another small chuckle from Lance, Pidge sat up in her bed and straightened out the single pillow on the bed. She didn't understand why that took so long, and why she actually needed Matt’s help just to sit up. She just brushed it off and chalked it up to just waking up after a car accident knocked her out for six days. After hearing all about Matt's past six days, she turned to Romelle and Allura. “So, what have you two been up to?” She asked, and both girls looked to be thinking as hard as they possibly could. “We really haven't been doing anything.” Allura shrugged. Pidge gave the couple a look before hugging her knees to her chest. Or, at least trying to hug her knees to her chest. She put her arms out, expecting to wrap them around her legs, not just air. She looked down and saw her legs hadn't moved at all. Not even the slightest bit. She saw the panicked look on Allura’s face, Romelle biting the inside of her cheek, and tears running down Matt’s face. He opened his mouth to speak, only to shut it. Romelle, the girl Allura had always said couldn't cry anymore, had clear streaks running down her cheeks. Allura buried her face in her hands. After a long time with only the sound of Allura's muffled tears, Matt spoke. “Pidge…” he started, before cutting himself off and placing both hands on each of his sister's shoulders. “you know how I always say disabilities don't make the person and you can be successful with a disability? I mean,look at Keith…” he was cut off by Pidge’s fearful voice, speaking through hiccupping sobs. “What are you saying Matt? Why aren't my legs moving?!?” Allura’s sobs grew louder from behind her hands, and Romelle had her head down to avoid having others see her like this. Matt spoke again, through even more tears. “Pidge... Katie...the doctors believe you've been permanently paralysed from the waist down…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggest fics/give me prompts! (I'll write mostly anything Voltron, except smut)  
> galrafloofandlove.Sarahah.com


	2. House of Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Pidge learn a little bit about each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Text in "* is singing. For example, "*Will buy me a house of gold?*" Is singing the lyrics

“You should get some sleep dude.” Lance said, moving the arrangement of his pillows for the seventh time that night. Matt, Romelle and Allura stayed for hours to confort Pidge with the realization she would never be able to walk again. Romelle and Allura had left an hour before they had to, while Matt stayed until a nurse came in and said it was time for him to leave. Pidge had been fiddling around with her laptop that Matt had brought her, and she was trying to adjust to typing with one hand, since her right arm had been broken. A doctor explained her injuries earlier- broken arm, some gashes on the head they stitched up, and they were monitoring her heart (that's what all the stuff was on her chest) in case she showed signs of shock or a stroke. And of course, she was paralysed from just a little under the waist down to the tip of her toes. She sighed and responded to her hospital roommate. “I can't sleep. Finding out you can never walk again causes stress, you know?” She hadn't talked to Lance at all, and they only knew each other's names because the others had addressed them as such. “Alright. Alright. Fair point-” He said, before his face lit up. Pidge groaned. “I just met you and I'm having a terrible day as it is. Whatever you're planning, I don't want it.” Lance got out of his bed and grabbed a machine with wheels, the wires attached to the machine were attached to his chest, and he went over to Pidge’s bed and sat down, his legs crossed like a toddler. He set his elbows on his knees and his chin resting on his hands. Pidge smirked. “Alright. Pidge. Katie. Whoever you are.” Lance said, and Pidge shut her laptop off in interest. “Tell me about yourself.” Pidge giggled a little. “You want me to tell you about myself! I barely know you!”  
“Well, shouldn't we get to know each other? I mean, what's with the whole Pidge and Katie thing? Who are those people who sat by your bed until they were kicked out hoping you would wake up?”  
Pidge’s eyes widened. “They sat by me?”  
Lance nodded. “All the time”  
She sighed. Mine as well tell him, after she got out of this hospital she would never see him again and she could go back to her normal life- or however normal she could be again.  
Pidge gulped. “My actual name is Katie Holt. Pidge was a nickname my brother gave me. He's the one that looks the most like me. I usually go by Pidge nowadays, but Allura- the one with the platinum, almost white hair- still calls me Katie. I don't mind. She reminds me to sleep since she's in the dorm next to mine. She's diabetic. We always joke she shouldn't have Romelle as her girlfriend because Allura’s gonna die from having something so sweet.” Pidge laughed at that little joke they had.  
Lance seemed to be listening contently. “That's sweet. Anything else?”  
Pidge shook her head. “Not really. I mean, I got hit by a truck on the way to a craft store…that's about the entire story of my life. Not very interesting.”  
Lance shrugged. “More interesting than my story.”  
“I doubt it.”  
“It's true!”  
“Fine, if it's more boring than my life, tell me about it.”  
“Well, my name’s Lance McClain, I'm from Cuba...I can play the guitar...that's about it.”  
Pidge raised an eyebrow. “Nope, nope. There's more. Tell me.”  
Lance laughed. “There's not more!”  
“Then why are you in the hospital!”  
Lance bit his lip.  
“I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-” Pidge started to apologise  
“No, no. You're okay.”  
After a small silence, Lance took a deep breath and spoke. “I...had a heart attack. I’m only 21, so y’know, a heart attack is kinda a big deal. Turns out I have coronary artery disease. So that's fun, I guess." Pidge took this all in. This boy that seemed so happy, upbeat and so jovial all the damn time...had a heart attack. And on top of that, he has a chronic illness.  
She decided it was best to try and change the subject. “Sooo...you said you can play the guitar? Can you play any other instruments?”  
He shook his head. “Nope.Just the guitar.” Pidge could tell his mood had been picked back up after changing the subject to something happy.  
“Can you sing?”  
He shook his head again.  
“Do you have a guitar here?”  
He looked at her with wide eyes.  
“Do you?” She asked again  
He hesitated before nodding.  
She flashed him a smile.  
“My sister Veronica brought mine over from home…”  
“Go get it then!”  
Lance climbed out of the bed immediately when she said that. He opened a small closet next to his bed, and pulled out a dusty acoustic guitar. He walked back over to Pidge’s bed and sat back down, sitting cross legged again. He put the guitar on his lap.  
“What songs can you play?” She asked, eyeing the guitar. It was a dark brown wood, and it looked quite old, but new at the same time.  
“Uh… Can’t Help Falling in Love, You Are My Sunshine, Thinking Out Loud, House of Gold-”  
“By Twenty One Pilots?” that sparked her interest. “Uh, yeah.”  
“Start playing. I’ll sing.”  
The first note of the guitar instantly brought warm and joy to the cold and bland hospital room. Pidge cleared her throat and started singing the first verse.  
“*She asked me, Son, when I grow old*”  
Her voice sounded golden to Lance’s ears. It filled him with happiness and true joy that he hadn’t felt since his heart attack.  
“*Will you buy me a house of gold? And when your father turns to stone..*”  
Lance joined in singing with her beautiful voice for the last verse  
“*Will you take care of me?*”  
They both smiled at each other as Lance stopped playing.  
“I thought you said you couldn't sing?” Pidge questioned jokily, her heart fluttering inside her chest.  
“Things change.” He shrugged as he put his guitar away and went back to his own bed.  
“Goodnight Pidge.”  
“Goodnight Lance.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yee another chapter of whatever this is. 
> 
> Suggest fics, give prompts, or leave me a message! (I'll write anything Voltron, aside from smut)  
> galrafloofandlove.Sarahah.com


	3. Next to Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge and Lance get to know each other's friends

“So...this is my dorm!” Pidge said, throwing her arms up in a attempt to make her small, one bed dorm seem more exciting than it actually is. Lance smiled. It had been about two weeks since the accident, and Pidge had just been released from the hospital. Lance had been released a couple days before her, and they had been singing together while Lance played the guitar every night they could. They did simple Disney songs, like Part of Your World. Pidge was surprised that most of the songs Lance knew how to sing were love songs- but they had avoided those songs all together. Lance had agreed to push Pidge in her wheelchair up to her dorm. It turned out that they went to the same college, but Lance was a liberal art major. Pidge had criticised him for choosing such a major where he would never find a job, but he just shrugged and said it was what he enjoyed.The school had agreed to let Lance stay with Pidge for the night, since she was still getting used to moving the wheelchair around by herself, and Lance was still under risk of another heart attack. His roommate, Hunk, had been watching him during the night, but Pidge was just as good. After Lance had wheeled her over to the bed, which had quite a few things hanging above it. First of all, was a corkboard, full of pictures of her and Matt, her and Allura, her, Allura and Romelle, plus a picture of her with some guy with black hair and a chocolate lab on a leash. There was also a few awards, and turtle post it notes with various things written on them. Next to the cork board was a canvas painting of a sunset on the beach, sighed in the corner with a red sharpie “KeithK”. The final thing was a poster of the stars, with a message above it “Wish”. She had a thin green blanket, and galaxy sheets covering the mattress. Lance picked her up and set her down on the bed, before grabbing her green drawstring bag off the back of her wheelchair and handing it to her. Her grabbed his own blue bag, the handle of a guitar clearly sticking out of it. Pidge was already on her laptop when he sat crossed legged once again on her bed. Her broken arm had been mostly healed after a small surgery to reset the bone, and Lance had strummed a few notes on his guitar and hummed while waiting for her to wake up.

Lance took his own laptop out of his navy blue bag when Pidge gave no effort of getting off of hers, and Lance was surprised when she just said “Get Hunk on FaceTime.” The sentence sounded cold and uncaring, but Lance knew the tone was just because she was deep in thought. Soon enough, after trying to contact Hunk, a small male voice came from Pidge's computer. The same black haired boy in the photo was waving slightly out of the laptop screen’s frame, and Pidge smiled at Lance. “This is Keith. He's one of my friends.” Lance smirked and raised an eyebrow. “Yeah? Well it's good he got to see me now, I'm looking good!” Lance said at the bottom screen of the laptop, looking at himself. Both Pidge and Keith laughed in unison. “What? What's so funny?” Lance demanded. Keith stopped laughing for a second and straightened back up into a serious position. “Lance, he's blind.” Pidge said matter of a factly. Lance could only respond with a “oh” before his laptop beeped with a message from Hunk. “Hunk can chat.” Lance said, trying to hide his embarrassment. Pidge nodded. “Great. Pull him up on FaceTime.” She said, and soon they were in a circle of laptops and people, the circle ordering being Keith, Pidge, Hunk, and Lance. After Hunk had introduced himself to Keith and Pidge, Pidge clapped her hands together excitably. “Alright. Since we need to get to know each other better, we’re playing never have I ever.” Keith let out a groan, and Lance assumed he had probably played this with Pidge a million times. Hunk seemed excited, however. “Okay. So, when it's your turn, you say “never have I ever” and follow it up by saying something you've never done. If somebody else has never done that, they put one finger down on their hand. We’re playing with five fingers, and when you run out, the games’ over for you.” Pidge explained the rules, and Keith started fidgeting with his hands. Pidge cleared her throat. “I'll start, and then Hunk, Lance and finally Keith before it goes back to me.” She said, positioning her legs with her hands so she's sitting crossed legged like Lance. After everybody nodded and a snarky comment from Keith, Pidge took the first turn. “I'm aiming for Keith. Never have I ever been straight.” Keith sighed. “You dead motherfucker.” He said, putting his thumb down, but when Pidge turned to look at the other two boys while she put her own thumb down, she realized both of them had put a finger down as well. When she shot a look at Lance, who just shrugged. “I'm bi. Hunk’s pan.” Hunk nodded. “Oh. Cool. I'm pan too. Keith's just gay.” Pidge said, and Keith sighed. “Alright, Alright my turn I guess-” Keith started to say, but was cut off by loud barking. “NYX, BE A GOOD GIRL!” He shouted back. When the barking just grew louder, he shouted again. “ADAM!” another shout from somebody else came from the hallway and the barking stopped. “Sorry about that. Nyx has been a bitch lately. She seems to like Adam a lot though.” Lance had a lot of questions, and Hunk seemed to ask all of them in one go. “Who's Nyx and Adam?” He said bluntly. Pidge popped up into the conversation. “Nyx is Keith’s dog. Adam is Keith's brother’s fiance.” Keith bit his lip. “Yeah. Shiro usually helps me out. I'm clumsy as all hell. Shiro’s out for something for school.” It was silence for a little bit, before Keith perked up in his seat. “Alright, my turn. Since all of us are queer in some way, never have I ever sucked a dick.” Pidge’s eyes widened. “Wow, okay. You just took this up a notch. Also, you've never sucked a dick?” She laughed a little. Keith stuck his tongue out. “Yeah, says the one that hasn't had their first kiss yet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's like one am I should be sleeping
> 
> Pidge's a kiss virgin, what a total plot twist. (I'm terrible at writing plot twists)
> 
> Why did I make Keith blind? Even I don't know.
> 
> I threw in some Adashi/Shadam, I'm just throwing in random other ships at this point.


	4. The Rainbow Connection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secrets and Chinese takeout

“Alright, alright. Chicken fried rice for you Pidgeon.” Lance said, putting a chinese takeout box onto Pidge's bed next to her. He took his own box with sweet and sour pork on the bed before sitting down once again next to her. It had been three days since they had played never have I ever, and since Lance found out Pidge hasn't ever kissed somebody. They had continued the game like nothing had happened, but Pidge knew Lance knew. She poked her chopsticks around in the rice, not showing any interest in eating. Lance, on the other hand, was eating like it was his last meal. Pidge’s freckles crunched up as she wrinkled her nose. Lance spoke with a mouthful of food. “If you don't eat, I'll force feed you. And you know I would.” Pidge giggled a little at that, and Lance was happy to see her laughing. 

They ate their food for a bit, while sharing secrets and just laying back and talking about random stuff.  
“Wait, wait, what do you mean your sister saw you naked?” Pidge said between bites of her rice.  
“Okay, I was eleven at the time, don't hold it against me” Lance said, laughing a bit at Pidge’s shocked expression  
“Yeah, but you were singing backstreet boys!”  
“I liked to have private concerts and the towel slipped!” They both started laughing and Lance feared Pidge would choke because of how hard she was laughing.  
“When I was little, Matt and I did normal things, like run around in lavender fields...even the smell of lavenders make me happy now…” She said, and Lance gave her a warm smile when he saw her start to frown. She looked up at him and immediately smiled back.  
“Alright, Alright. I skipped fourth grade.” Pidge said, trying to share something about herself  
“Really?”  
“Really!”  
“The entire grade?”  
“The whole thing.” Pidge said, tapping her chopsticks on the chinese takeout box.  
“Okay, I don't really have any other “fun facts” about myself-” Lance started.  
“Bullshit. You have to have something else. Just one more. I'm almost done anyway.” She said, taking one of the last bites of her food from the box.  
He bit his lip. “Alright. Fine. This is my deepest darkest secret.”  
Pidge leaned in closer as much as she could with her limited mobility.  
“I'm a virgin.”  
Pidge's eyes widened.  
“Yep, I bet you weren't expecting that.” Lance said, getting up off the bed and taking Pidge's empty chinese takeout box to throw away.  
Pidge shook her head. “No, not at all. But I'm a kiss virgin, so I'm worse. Mines more embarrassing.”  
“I know, Pidgeon.” He said, patting her head and sitting back on the bed.  
“I just wanna get my kiss over with so I don't have to stress about it anymore...you know?”  
Lance nodded. “I gotcha.”  
They sat in silence for a little bit, until Lance spoke again. “Do you want to kiss?”  
“What?” Pidge’s eyes widened as big as Lance had ever seen them.  
“I'm sorry I shouldn't have-”  
“Yes.”  
“What?”  
“Kiss me.”  
Lance blushed a bright red, a stupid smile growing over his face. He leaned in, and in, and in until Pidge’s freckled nose was up against his. “Are you sure you want to do this?” He asked again, their lips seconds apart. Pidge gulped. “Yes. I want to do this.” She closed her eyes as the Cuban pressed his soft lips onto hers, and for a second, everything felt right. The worries that had flooded them recently was suddenly washed away as they shared lip to lip contact. The kiss was short and sweet, but it didn't make it any less magical. They sat and looked into each other’s eyes after they both pulled away. Lance finally looked away, and grabbed his guitar before this magic between them had passed. He played the first chord, and Pidge instantly recognized the tune. She started singing freely, her voice as beautiful to Lance's ears as the first time he heard it.  
“*Why are there so many songs about rainbows.. *” She started as she looked back into Lance’s endless blue eyes.  
“*And what's on the other side…*”  
Lance strummed to start the next verse.  
“*Rainbows are visions, They're only illusions*”  
Lance felt himself joining into the rest of the song, his own voice blending with her melodical masterpiece.  
“*And rainbows have nothing to hide*”  
They looked into each other’s eyes once again, and both of their cheeks were flushed.  
“*So we've been told and some chose to believe it, but I know they're wrong wait and see.Someday we'll find it*”  
Lance leaned back into Pidge’s freckled face, the two breathing onto each other's face as they sang. Lance’s strumming grew sloppy, but they just kept singing in perfect harmony.  
“*The Rainbow Connection*”  
“*The lovers.*”  
“*The dreamers*”  
Lance had completely stopped playing at this point, and he was just admiring Pidge’s beautiful face as he sang the final verse.  
“*And me.*”  
They both laughed and Lance kissed her neck softly as she giggled. 

This was the perfect night. And it stayed like this for three days, before things took a turn for the worse. 

~~~~~~

She received a call from an Lance’s caller ID. She quickly picked it up and the color drained immediately from her face as she took in the words the person on the other end were telling her. 

“Hello, you're Lance McClain's emergency contact…” 

It took everything in her not to drop the phone and start sobbing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eating Chinese takeout and laughing together is the best soft plance. 
> 
> And back to the angst. 
> 
> I'm sorry for the cliffhanger, I had to.


	5. The End of the Rainbow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is literally just an angst chapter. Enjoy!

A coma. 

Nobody knew for how long. 

They said it could be days, months, years. Entire long, boring years without Lance.

Without Lance. Without the one thing that had brought her joy in this dark time in her life. She had gotten an Uber right over to the hospital the second she got the call, not caring that Matt, Keith, Shiro, and even Adam hadn't wanted her to take anything but the bus (They believed it was safer). Her panicked tone and messy hair, and the fact that she was still in pajamas when she entered the Uber, her driver had hit the gas. She had left him a twenty in tip for being so understanding with her crying mess of a person at the time. They let her sleep with him at the hospital that night, in case he woke up in the middle of the night. 

She had been sleeping in the hospital the past three days. 

He had shown no signs of waking up so far. Everything stayed stable, but nothing changed. Her eyes were puffy from crying. Allura and Romelle had come to comfort her, and she had called Keith every night for company. Hunk had come to visit him sometimes too. 

The worst part was, he didn't need to be in this coma right now. 

He had had a heart attack in the middle of the street walking back to his dorm, and they had performed surgery out of fear for his life. 

That surgery had been a success

...sort of. 

It left him in a coma. 

~~~~~~

One, two, three, strum

The guitar music filled the air of the previously silent hospital room, and stopped a second later. There's no way she could learn an entire song in a few days until he woke up...but she had to have something for him. 

She tried to learn for a few days, eventually getting the hang of how the strings felt as her fingers brushed by them, and learning how the tune sent such a heartwarming thrill through her veins...she was playing on Lance’s guitar, after all.  
~~~~~~

“I just...I don't know what to do Keith.” Pidge said worriedly, looking at the dark haired boy with wide eyes through the laptop screen.  
It had been a full week since Lance had gone into a coma. She FaceTimed Keith every night, and Allura and Romelle visited her every day for comfort, and Hunk stopped by as much as he could. At this point, everybody knew Pidge’s feelings for Lance, despite her never actually voicing them to anybody.  
“I know, Pidge. He’ll wake up, I'm sure of it.” Keith said, petting a small chocolate lab pup on his lap.  
“I know...but just when?”  
“When it's right. He doesn't mean to leave you like this, you know.”  
“Yeah, yeah. I know. I just wish I could show him how I feel right now… without just speaking these sapy words aloud alone in a hospital room.”  
Nyx, the puppy on Keith's lap, let out a bark. “Nyx, shush. But I have an idea.” Keith said. Nyx was trying to lick his face, but he couldn't see it.  
“You do?” Her eyes widened.  
“Yep. Write him a letter.”  
“What? No, I'm terrible at writing. I couldn't possibly…”  
“Pidge, remember when I was dating Lotor back in high school?”  
Pidge nodded, then when she realized Keith couldn’t see her head move, she just said “yeah.”  
“We wrote each other letters all the time. And my handwriting is terrible. If he truly loves you like you love him, he won't care how sappy or stupid it is.”  
“Alright, fine. I'll write him a letter. Thanks Keith.”  
“My pleasure.” 

~~~~~~

How hard could writing a letter confessing your love be?

Very, very, very hard. To Pidge, at least. 

She hated English class in school. It was always her lowest grade. Why had she decided to write a letter with such a heavy topic?

Because it was her only choice. 

She had erased so much she feared the piece of printer paper would rip. After an hour of trying to write, she finally finished and read it over. She was proud of it. 

She opened the drawer of the nightstand next to Lance's bed, and placed the folded up letter inside. 

~~~~~~

Ten days. 

Ten days since he had been put into this coma. 

48 hours without sleep for Pidge. 

However, she used the time she couldn't sleep wisely. 

She had learned how to sloppily play the entire song on the guitar. 

She needed practice, of course. It wasn't perfect, she needed the sheet music in front of her as she played and she still messed up quite a few chords here and there. She was nowhere near Lance’s area of expertise. But still, the comforting notes of the guitar as she sat in the hospital room looking at the bland walls soothed her. It reminded her of the times her and Lance sat on her bed, eating chinese takeout, pizza, or whatever else they could manage to order to deliver. It reminded her of her first kiss ever- her first kiss ever was also her first kiss with the boy she loved more than anything. And for the first time ever, she decided it was time to confess it to herself. 

She was deeply in love with Lance. 

~~~~~~

When she woke up the next morning, she stretched her arms out. She actually got sleep last night. 

Today marked the eleventh day. 

She opened the blinds next to her, and her eyes widened when she saw the sight outside. 

A rainbow. 

From the window, the end of the rainbow seemed to be at Lance’s bed. She looked over to him, and she nearly fainted. 

His eyes were slowly opening up to the world of light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next two chapters are really sweet and romantic, i think you guys deserve it after the angst of the past chapter


	6. Can't Help Falling in Love with You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge confesses her love

“Lance!” She exclaimed, and he weakly laughed.   
“Hiya, Pidgeon.”  
“Don’t just “Hiya” me! You scared me half to death! Also, I’m your emergency contact? When did that happen!”  
“After...the ki-iss.” he spit out, as a nurse walked in to check on him, and even she nearly dropped her clipboard at seeing him awake.

~~~~~~

After they had ran what seemed like a million tests, they determined Lance was doing much better now. He was awake, and able to walk if he needed to. Everybody had told him to rest, so he and Pidge sat on his hospital bed and just talked… just like the first time they met. 

After they had been talking for a while, Pidge remembered the letter. Without warning, she interrupted whatever Lance was talking about.  
“Look in the nightstand drawer.” She said.  
He gave her a weird look.   
“Just trust me.” She assured him  
“Okay…” He said as he pulled the drawer open.   
“Do you want me to pick up the Holy Bible or the letter?” He joked as he saw what was in the drawer.  
Pidge made a face at him and he grabbed the letter with a smile.  
He unfolded it and started reading.

“Lance, 

I can't believe I'm doing this through a letter but, I love you Lance. I have since the first night I was out of the hospital, I realized. I'm terrible at writing I'm so so so sorry about how bad my handwriting is and stuff. I just want you to wake up. I want you to wake up and look me in the eyes so I can see your smiling face again and tell me everything is going to be okay. I can't stand these days just sitting by your bed waiting for any little movement or change. Love is a funny thing, isn't it? When it's gone, or it's hurting, it's like a heavy thunderstorm pounding at your windows and so loud you can't even think straight without that pounding sound of water droplets invading your thoughts. But, when love is blooming and happy and at its peak, it's like a rainbow forming from the rain. And love is just like that. Rainbows are visions, and only illusions. Just like love, but just because it's not something tangible you can feel in your hands and squish around and calculate the exact volume and width and area, it still very much exists. What I think I'm trying to say is, Lance, you're my rainbow. My everything, something that shouldn't even be mine but is right here in front of me. I love you Lance. Wake up, please.” 

Pidge’s face was red with embarrassment as he started reading, but as tears started streaming down his face her expression quickly changed to worry. “I know it's sappy. I know you're just going to reject me so I don't know what the point in writing that was but I still-” she started crying as Lance put the note down and back on the nightstand. He quickly went right in for a kiss. Pidge was surprised for a second, before accepting the kiss and returning it. 

When they finally pulled away, Lance put his hands on her freckled cheeks and looked into her shimmering eyes. “It's going to be okay.” 

~~~~~~

 

They had talked for hours that night, forgetting about their worries. They forgot that Lance was in the hospital, that he had just woken up from a coma, they forgot Pidge couldn't walk. Every worry in each of their heads was gone, because they had each other right here next to them. 

Suddenly, Pidge remembered what she had planned. “Lance, hand me the guitar.” He looked at her curiously. “Just hand it over.” She said with a huffled breath, and he did as told, grabbing the guitar and handing it to her. She took a deep breath as she felt the strings under her fingers, and she started strumming a familiar tune to Lance's ears.  
“*Wise men say, only fools rush in, but I can't help falling in love with you*”  
Lance saw the determination in her face as she played. Her strumming was a bit off with her singing, the singing moving faster than her playing, and she messed up a few notes here and there before correcting herself and going on playing like nothing had happened. Her voice was the same beautiful tone Lance remembered, sweet as candy to his ears. She took another deep breath as she started the next verse.   
“*Shall I stay, Would it be a sin, If I can't help falling in love with you*”  
Her strumming picked up in speed, better aligning to her singing speed, truly bringing the entire piece together as she went higher for the next verse.   
“*Like a river flows, surely to the sea  
Darling so it goes, some things are meant to be*”  
She opened her eyes, and the sparkling beauty flooded his vision as the corners of her mouth went up slightly, moving her freckled cheeks ever so.   
“*Take my hand, take my whole life too, for I can't help falling in love with you*”  
At this point, her smile had started to get in the way of her singing, but Lance just thought it made everything more cute.   
“*Like a river flows, surely to the sea, Darling so it goes, some things are meant to be*”  
Lance took a big breath and decided to join in for the final verse, trying his best to blend in with Pidge’s voice.   
“Take my hand, Take my whole life too, For I can't help falling in love with you.”   
They smiled at each other before the last line, both looking into the other’s eyes lovingly, as they sang together in perfect harmony and Pidge's strumming picked up.   
“*For I can't help falling in love with you*”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter of adorable fluff ahead <3
> 
> Thank you all so much for the support, comments and kudos on this! It absolutely means the World that people actually enjoy my writing, and that it makes sense (English isn't my first language)


	7. The Lovers, The Dreamers and Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge's birthday is much more than she expected

She woke up as the light came through her blinds. 8am, as usual. She checked her phone and saw the million text messages reading “Happy Birthday!” from nearly everybody she knew. The one text message, however, caught her attention. It was from Lance.  
“Get dressed and come down to my dorm. Love you <3”  
It had been a month since Lance had been released from the hospital, and they had announced they were officially together a week ago.   
She dressed in an old tie dye t-shirt and jean shorts, and made her way down campus until she made it to Lance's dorm. She struggled getting into the elevator as usual, but she eventually did it and went up to the fourth floor where Lance and Hunk’s dorm was. She knocked on the door to the dorm, and Lance immediately answered. “Happy birthday Pidgeon!” He said when he opened the door, going behind the wheelchair and pushing her into the dorm. She could move with it on her own, but whenever Lance was with her he pushed her. If anybody else did that, she would try and kill them. But with Lance, it was a act of love, and she enjoyed it when he did it. When she entered the dorm, the smell of pancakes immediately flooded her nose, and she looked over to the makeshift kitchen Hunk had made, and smiled when she said a large plate of pancakes covered in Maple syrup. Hunk delivered the pancakes, and Pidge could see that the syrup was made to be a smiley face. She laughed and Lance smiled. “This is just the start of your day, Pidgeon.” 

~~~~~~

“So, what's next?” Pidge asked. It was much later in the day now, and Lance had made the perfect birthday for her. He had taken her to a nail salon for a pedicure, which may seem useless considering she had no feeling in her legs. However, it made Pidge feel like a normal person. Plus, they used something that smelled like lavender, and it made her remember the lavender fields that she and Matt used to run around in as children. Her toenails were now a very pretty shade of seafoam, a rainbow painted on both of her big toenails. Lance had taken her to the mall, and they mostly just shopped around and barely bought anything, despite Lance offering to buy her anything she wished...that he could afford. They're both in college, what do you expect? Lance smiled. “We are going back to my dorm for a little bit to pick some stuff up, then we are heading back out for one more surprise. She smiled as she looked out the window of the Uber, brick walls and trees planted into the sidewalks flying by. 

When they came to Lance’s dorm, Lance had pushed her into Hunk’s room, where Allura was sitting on the bed, then left to go do ‘something’ as he said. Allura smiled. “Alright Katie. I agreed to help Lance with a little something for your birthday...and it involved picking out a dress.” She said, walking over to the closest. Pidge was confused, until Allura pulled a beautiful green short dress out of the closet. It was a beautiful forest green color, and the skirt went down to her knees. The skirt was made of tulle and a solid green silk fabric underneath the tulle. It had a jeweled sweetheart neckline, sparkling with what Pidge could only guess were something like emeralds. Pidge just stared in awe. Allura smirked. “You like it? I picked it out.” When Pidge just nodded while still staring at it, Allura spoke again. “Let's get you changed, shall we?” 

~~~~~~

“What did I do to deserve somebody as sweet as you?” She asked as they came back onto campus. Pidge didn't know why he didn't just drop them off at Lance's door, but she didn't mind the cool spring breeze against her face. Lance had taken her out to a fancy restaurant for dinner, and he had dressed up in a suit and blue tie. Pidge had special ordered sugar free chocolate cake so Lance could share it with her, since he was not supposed to have much sugar after his second heart attack. Lance finally stopped pushing her as they stopped in front of a building. “The art building?” She said, looking at the sign to the campus building.   
“Yep.” Lance said, putting a purple blossoming flower in Pidge hair and he pushed her into the building.   
They went through bland hallways until they reached a small door, and Lance opened it to reveal a large ballroom, the floors a light tan marble and shining off the light brown walls. Pidge looked in awe as Lance pushed her in.   
“What is this?” She asked, still looking around.  
“This is the room they use for ballroom dance classes. I asked and they said I could use it tonight.”   
“What can we even use it for. I can't dance…”   
“If I help, you absolutely can dance.” He said, picking her up from her wheelchair and holding her in his arms bridal style. The tulle on her dress flowed down from his arms a little bit, and she laughed once she realized what he was doing.   
“Are you going to dance while holding me?” she asked with a smirk.   
He didn't answer. Instead, he started moving his feet and Pidge could feel the light sway he was moving his arms with to rock her. It might seem strange, but it actually felt like she was dancing. Lance's pace picked up, and she started laughing at the sensation. It felt normal, like they were two normal people with a normal relationship, but what was normal anyway? 

Some relationships are with a perfect and beautiful girl and a strong independent man. Other relationships are with a bisexual, caring man with heart issues and a pansexual, brainiac girl who’s paralysed from the waist down. And you know what? Both are absolutely beautiful. 

Even if there wasn't any music playing, Pidge felt the need to sing as Lance continued to sway her in his arms. She decided to start in a random place in the song, but the place that meant the most to them.   
“*Someday we’ll find it.*”   
Her voice carried over the walls.   
“*The rainbow connection.*” Lance sang the next line solo when he realized Pidge was waiting on him, and then they joined in on the same harmony they always had, the special rhythm only they had.   
“*The lovers*”  
Lance stared into her shimmering eyes.   
“*The dreamers*”   
Pidge looked into his endless sky blue eyes.   
“*And me.*”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! The final fluffy chapter!
> 
> Really, thank you all so much for your support on this story. I can't say how much it means to me. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the story in it whole!

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](https://galrafloofandlove.tumblr.com)! || [Twitter](https://twitter.com/GalraFloof)


End file.
